1. Field
The following description relates to a digital x-ray detector, and more particularly, to a digital x-ray detector capable of preventing line defects in the digital x-ray detector, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital x-ray detector is a device configured to convert x-ray that penetrated a human body into electrical signals, digitalize those electrical signals and then detect those digitalized signals. Digital x-ray detectors are used in medical inspection apparatuses, and nondestructive inspection apparatuses and the like. Digital x-ray detectors are largely classified into direct method detectors and indirect method detectors depending on the method of converting incident x-ray into electrical signals.
The direct method is a method of using external power supply to collect electrons and pairs of positive holes being generated in an x-ray receptor layer constituting a digital x-ray detector as the x-ray that penetrated a human body enters the x-ray receptor layer.
The indirect method is a method of using the radiance phenomenon that occurs as the x-ray that penetrated a human body enters an x-ray receptor layer made of a fluorescent material.
A conventional digital x-ray detector includes a plurality of lines. Each of these lines includes a plurality of sensing pixels. In a conventional digital x-ray detector, when a certain line of the plurality of lines is short-circuited with an adjacent line, all the pixels inside the short-circuited lines will be disabled, causing line defects.
More specifically, explanation will be made on short circuits between lines in a conventional digital x-ray detector with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exemplary view of a conventional digital x-ray detector. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, after a process of manufacturing a conventional digital x-ray detector 100 is completed with a particle 120 positioned between the lines, and power is applied to test the product, a short circuit may occur due to the particle 120 between the lines, causing a line defect. In a process of manufacturing a conventional digital x-ray detector 100 with a particle positioned between the lines, a conduction may occur between an upper electrode 111-1 of a sensing pixel of an odd number line 110-1 and an upper electrode 111-2 of a sensing pixel formed on an even number line 110-2 adjacent to the odd number line 110-1 through a particle 120, thereby causing a short circuit. In this case, line defects may occur in the same odd and even number lines 110-1, 110-2 that include the short-circuited upper electrode. These odd and even number lines 110-1, 110-2 where line defects occurred are not capable of performing functions of converting x-ray into electrical signals.
Thus, there has been a need to develop a digital x-ray detector capable of preventing line defects and a manufacturing method thereof.